Because I Love You Till No End
by SimbaRella
Summary: Siwon terhenyak. "B-baby.." panggilnya. Disentuhnya wajah Niel dengan jemari bergetar. Ia bisa melihat senyum damai anaknya yang baru berusia sembilanbelas tahun itu. Namun ia tak dapat merasakan nafas hangat putranya saat ibu jarinya menyentuh hidungnya. Mata Niel sedikit terbuka, tapi tidak berkedip sedikitpun. "Baby Niel..." SICHUL-NIELCHUNJOE FIC/MPREG/1S! Sekuel Not Revealed!


If love was a disease, I want to suffer all my life, because I love you till no end

.

.

.

.

.

Because I Love You Till No End © Jenny Kim

Super Junior & Teen Top © Their God, Their Managements, Their Parents, Their Fans and of course Themselves

Rated: T

Length(s): Oneshoot

Warning(s): Typo, MaleXMale, MPREG, OOC, cerita pasaran model sinetron, etcetera-etcetera~

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy... apa daddy membenciku?"

Siwon mendekap buah hatinya lebih erat. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepala putra semata wayangnya yang tengah berbaring di lengannya. "No, baby... daddy sangat menyayangi Niel.."

Bibir tebal Niel yang pucat melengkung ke atas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang ayah. "Niel sangat bersyukur karena punya ayah sebaik daddy."

Paru-paru Siwon menyesak. Tanpa bisa ditahan airmatanya jatuh. "Daddy juga sangat bersyukur bisa punya baby semanis Niel."

"Benarkah?" tanya Niel. Ayahnya mengangguk diatas kepalanya. "Tapi Niel bukan anak yang baik, Dad.."

"Aniya... Niel anak terbaik yang pernah daddy miliki."

"Anak baik tidak akan membuat orangtuanya malu.."

Siwon mendongak ke atas. Berusaha keras agar cairan bening yang ditahannya tidak berhasil jatuh kembali. "Daddy tidak malu, daddy selalu bangga memilikimu."

"Tapi Niel memberikan aib pada kalian. Niel mencoreng nama baik keluarga Choi."

"Itu bukan aib, baby. Bukankah kau memberinya nama Sheena? Hadiah dari Tuhan? Dia adalah hadiah, dia bukan aib," kata Siwon lembut. Dikecupnya jemari Niel yang ditusuk oleh jarum infus.

Niel mengangguk kecil. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberinya daddy sesempurna Siwon. "Thank you, Daddy.." katanya.

"Umm~"

Rasa melilit di perut Niel kembali datang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengernyit sakit. "D-dad.."

"Yes, baby?"

sahut Siwon tak menyadari bahwa putranya kesakitan.

"Ka-kalau Niel p-pergi nanti, daddy harus berjanji satu hal pa-daku.." Remaja sembilanbelas tahun itu mencoba mengatur nafarnya yang tersendat. "..biarkan L. Joe hyung bahagia. Ja-nghanh.. jangan menyak-khitinyah.. ne?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Selalu, setiap nama itu terucap dari bibir putranya, ia selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. "Daddy tidak bisa."

"Daddiiee..." rajuk Niel. "Peuhliess.." pintanya memelas bersama aegyo di wajah piasnya.

"Dia menyakitimu terlalu banyak, Niel!"

"Dan aku mencintainya lebih banyak, Dad!" sanggah Niel. "Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang jika daddy menyakitinya."

Siwon menggeram marah. "Berhenti mengatakan pergi, Niel! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Kau akan terus bersama daddy!"

'Aku juga ingin begitu, daddy. Aku masih ingin hidup dan dimanjakan daddy..' rintih Niel dalam hati.

"Arra.. arra..." lirih Niel. "Daddy, bisakah menolongku?"

"Kau butuh apa, baby?" tanya Siwon melembut. Ia mengusap belakang kepala Niel.

"Tolong rawat Sheena dengan baik. Aku ingin dia bisa seberuntung aku. Mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sempurna dari daddy dan mommy."

"Daddy pasti melakukannya, baby. Daddy akan melakukan apapun untukmu," janji Siwon.

Niel mendongak dan mengecup pipi ayahnya. "Gomawoyo, daddy yang terbaik!"

Siwon mencium kelopak mata Niel yang sayu. "Daddy tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu."

Niel mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu.." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka airmata Siwon, namun rasa sakit itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuatnya membatalkan niatnya dan berubah meremas perutnya. "Arrrggghh...!"

Siwon terbelalak panik. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan beranjak memanggil dokter, namun Niel menahan tangannya. "Sebentar baby, daddy akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

Niel menggeleng kuat. Tangan kanannya semakin kuat meremas perutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram tangan ayahnya agar tidak pergi. Mata hijau apelnya yang didapat dari Siwon memandang ke atas ditutupi kabut airmata.

"D-dad... Granny Teukie ssang-ngat c-cantikh.."

Deg!

Siwon meraih wajah Niel. Menangkupnya dan memaksanya menatap matanya. "Jangan lihat! Granny sudah meninggal. Kau hanya boleh melihat daddy! Tatap daddy, Niel! Tatap daddy!"

Niel mengerang makin hebat. Kepalanya seolah dibenturkan ke dinding sampai pecah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, membuat nafasnya tak beraturan seakan ingin membobol rusuknya. Perutnya bagai diiris. Darah kentalnya semakin banyak keluar menuruni kaki panjangnya.

"Grandad Kangin juggha d-dattangh.. Euh... ada Grandpa Yun d-dan Grandma Jae j-juga.. semuanya dhatangh buat Niel..."

"No, baby, no...!" raung Siwon. Airmatanya tak terbendung. Ia tidak bisa.. Niel adalah putranya. Satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya. Buah cintanya dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa merelakannya..

'Tuhan, aku mohon... Jangan putraku... Jangan dia, Tuhan...'

"Daddy... tolong b-bilang pada mommy... Niel minta maaf... Niel mengecewakan mommy... Niel membuat mommy sedih.. P-padahal... hiks... Niel sayaaaang...sekali s-sama ugh...mommy.."

"Daddy... hiks... daddy.. Gelap... Niel takut gelap daddy... hiks... dingin.. daddy tolong Niel... daddiiiee.."

Siwon menangis dalam diam. Ia membungkuk di samping ranjang dan memeluk putranya. Memberinya kehangatan. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Niel dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. "Daddy disini, nak.. Daddy akan memelukmu terus... sudah tidak dingin, 'kan? Sshh... tidurlah yang nyenyak.. daddy akan selalu menemanimu.."

Niel tersenyum damai. Tatapannya meredup. "Gomawo, daddy.." bisiknya merdu di akhir nafasnya.

Siwon terhenyak. "B-baby.." panggilnya. Disentuhnya wajah Niel dengan jemari bergetar. Ia bisa melihat senyum damai anaknya yang baru berusia sembilanbelas tahun itu. Namun ia tak dapat merasakan nafas hangat putranya saat ibu jarinya menyentuh hidungnya. Mata Niel sedikit terbuka, tapi tidak berkedip sedikitpun. "Baby Niel..."

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o

BRUK!

Namja dengan kecantikan melebihi Cinderella dalam negeri dongeng itu terduduk di depan pintu kamar rawat putranya. Ia menekuk lututnya dan membekap mulutnya sambil menangis tergugu.

Ia kehilangan putranya. Yang dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan dilahirkannya dengan bertaruh nyawa. "Hiks... Mommy juga sayang Niel... Hiks... kenapa kamu pergi, sayang? Mommy udah maafin kamu... Kenapa kamu ninggalin mommy? Hiks... Niel... Niel anak mommy.."

0o0o0o0o0o

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul siang itu. Menyamarkan airmata di pipi Siwon. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja hitam terlihat basah kuyup. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga lili putih yang mulai layu. Selayu hati dan hidupnya tanpa putra tercintanya.

Pria itu memandang pedih pusara anaknya yang masih baru. Kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan tentang putranya sejak kecil hingga menginjak sembilanbelas tahun.

"Did..dy?"

"Rella! Lihat! Baby Niel sudah bisa bicara! Dia memanggilku diddy!"

"Diddy! Diddy! Look!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau sudah bisa berjalan, baby?"

"Daddy! Niel dapat nilai seratus lho!"

"Really? Ah, anak daddy memang pintar!"

"Daddy, Niel tidak bisa menalikan sepatunya!"

"Aish... Dasar anak daddy yang paling manja! Sini daddy talikan!"

"D-daddy... ak-akhu p-patah... hat...thih.."

"Daddy... Hiks...mianhae... aku...aku hamil.."

"Daddy, Niel tidak mau jadi pembunuh! Niel ingin anak ini! Daddy, Niel mohon..."

"Saya sudah pernah bilang bahwa kehamilan dini dibawah duapuluh tahun sangat berisiko, Tuan Choi. Dapat terjadi pendarahan hebat karena fisik, mental dan psikis calon ibu belum matang. Peluang kematian bayi dan sang ibu semakin besar."

Suara-suara itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah dan jantungnya diremas kuat. Ia jatuh berlutut dan memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

"Daddy, bayiku perempuan! Aku akan memberinya nama Sheena. Bagus, 'kan? L. Joe hyung pernah bilang ingin punya anak bernama Sheena."

"Daddy, jangan katakan ini pada L. Joe hyung! Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Chunji hyung. Sheena hanya anakku, aku saja!"

'Seharusnya daddy tidak mengijinkanmu mengandungnya, baby. Tidak... seharusnya daddy tidak membiarkanmu mengenal bajingan itu. Seharusnya daddy menjagamu lebih ketat. Ini... ini salah daddy. Semuanya salah daddy, Niel.."

0o0o0o0o0o

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Siwon mengancingkan lengan kemeja putihnya sembari berjalan ke meja makan. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya ketika ia menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Pagi, kuda tampanku~" sapa Heechul ceria. Ia menuangkan sekotak susu ke dalam gelas kaca setelah selesai membuat sepotong roti isi daging.

Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan sepasang lesung pipi yang membuatnya tak pernah menua. "Pagi, Cinderella-ku yang cantik~" balasnya. Ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima susu yang telah disiapkan istrinya. Namun Heechul justru menepis tangannya.

"Jangan nakal, MaSi! Punyamu nanti, ini untuk anak manjamu itu! Dia pasti suka kubuatkan roti isi daging kesukaannya." Heechul mengulum senyum sambil menaruh susu dan rotinya di atas nampan.

"Rella.."

"Apa? Aish... Tidak bisakah anak itu sekali saja bangun pagi? Kau harus mengajarinya, Ma Siwon! Jadi kita bisa sarapan bersama," dumel Heechul. Ia berbalik, berniat menuju kamar anaknya di lantai dua, namun Siwon malah memerangkap tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Heechul menggeliat resah. "Lepas, kuda jelek! Aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini ke kamar Niel. Kau mau dia telat kuliah lagi?"

Alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon justru mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. "Niel sudah tidak ada, chagiya.."

"Tidak ada?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia sudah berangkat? Kenapa tidak pamit padaku?"

"Ani... bukan itu maksudku.." Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Heechul. "Baby kita sudah meninggal, Rell.."

PRAAANNNGGG...! Nampan ditangan Heechul jatuh seketika. Matanya memanas dan terasa perih. Butiran airmata berlomba-lomba turun di pipi putih susunya. "M-mian... aku lupa.."

0o0o0o0o0o

_Lima Tahun Kemudian_

Heechul mengancingkan kemeja biru kotak-kotak putri kecilnya yang baru berusia lima tahun. Ia mengucir sebagian rambut putrinya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Lalu menyematkan jepit berbentuk pita ungu di masing-masing kunciran balita itu.

"Selesai~ anak mommy sangat cantik!" pekiknya girang sambil mencubit pipi gembil putrinya.

Balita cantik bernama Sheena itu memunyung-munyungkan bibir tebalnya. Membuat sang ibu makin gemas dengan wajah imutnya. "Cakit mommy~"

Heechul tertawa lebar. Ia menyisir poni Sheena yang menutupi alisnya, lalu membereskan bedak bayinya. "Sheena tunggu di sini, jangan keluar rumah karena hujannya sangat deras. Mommy taruh bedak Sheena dulu, ok?"

Sheena mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ok!"

Heechul tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap kepala Sheena sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Sheena mengambil boneka beruang putihnya yang sangat besar, menyamai tinggi badannya. Ia memeluknya erat hingga membuatnya hangat.

"Sheena~"

Sheena mendongak saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki cantik bermata hijau apel dengan bibir tebal berdiri di anak tangga.

"Kamu ciapa?"

Namja berbaju putih itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengajak Sheena untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas.

Sheena menjatuhkan boneka beruangnya dan berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Hey, tenapa kaki kamu tidak teliatan?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Shee, pakai mantel, sayang! Biar tidak ding—Sheena?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya saat tak menemukan putrinya di ruang TV. Tempat terakhir ia meninggalkannya. "Shee, kamu dimana, nak?" Ia menatap ke segala penjuru, mencari putri semata wayangnya yang menghilang entah kemana.

Jantungnya berdebar keras kala ia menemukan boneka kesayangan putrinya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Shee! Jangan bercanda! Mommy tidak suka main petak umpet!"

"SHEENA!"

"Rell, waeyo? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Siwon yang baru pulang dari kantor segera menghampiri istrinya.

"Sheena... Sheena dimana? Kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan anakku, Choi Siwon!" racau Heechul sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Siwon. Siwon mendekapnya dan menghapus airmatanya. Membuat Heechul menyadari bahwa dia menangis.

"Dia tidak bersamaku. Mungkin dia main—"

"Tidak mungkin! Di luar hujan deras! Dan aku sudah melarangnya keluar rumah! Dia anak yang penurut, Siwonnie... hiks... dimana putriku... dimana Sheena-ku..?" tangis Heechul. Ia memukul-mukul dada Siwon sambil menangis tergugu.

Sret!

Deg! Deg!

Siwon dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan ke lantai atas saat merasa ada orang yang berjalan di sana, namun tak ada siapapun.

"Sheena?" tebak Heechul. Apa Sheena yang baru saja lewat?

Namja cantik itu segera berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk mencari putrinya. Sedangkan Siwon mematung di tempat sambil menatap sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Baby Niel's Room' di lantai atas.

Sebulir airmatanya jatuh. Pintu itu itu terbuka sedikit, pas dengan ukuran tubuh Sheena.

Tidak mungkin... Pintu itu telah terkunci rapat dan tak pernah dibuka kembali semenjak kepergian Niel. Bahkan kuncinya sudah berkarat dan hilang. Bagaimana mungkin pintu itu terbuka setelah lima tahun lebih?

'Baby Niel, kaukah itu?' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"SHEENA!"

Sheena terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar mommy-nya berteriak di depan pintu dengan nafas menderu. Bocah itu mengucek matanya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Mommy, mommy yang tadi temana?" tanyanya.

Heechul segera menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya erat. "Apa maksudmu, nak? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Tadi Cina diajak mommy kecini, telus Cina main cama mommy, telus tidul deh cama mommy," celoteh Sheena riang.

"Mommy siapa, Shee? Mommy tidak mengajakmu kemari," kata Heechul bingung bercampur khawatir.

Sheena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Mommy Chullie~"

"Lalu siapa, baby?" tanya Siwon yang telah menyusul istri dan anaknya.

"Mommy Niel~" jawab Sheena sambil tersenyum senang.

Jantung suami istri Choi itu bagai berhenti berdetak. Keduanya bertatapan miris.

"S-seperti apa Mommy Niel itu?" tanya Siwon terbata.

"Ituuu~" Sheena menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Heechul mengambil bingkai foto itu. Jemari lentiknya bergetar saat ia membersihkan debu tebal yang menutupi gambar dalam bingkai itu.

Dan luka lamanya yang sempat terkubur kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Hiks... T-tidak m-mungkhinh.. Hiks... Niel... Niel-ku.." Namja cantik itu mendekap foto itu di dadanya dan menangis pilu.

Siwon meraih tubuh ramping istrinya dan memeluknya. Ia menatap miris ke sekeliling kamar mendiang putranya. Dan tatapannya terhenti di jendela kamar Niel.

Jendela itu terbuka dengan tirai putih yang berkibar karena terpaan angin kencang. Hujan deras mengirimkan kilat yang membuat jendela itu bercahaya.

Niel tersenyum di sana. Dibalik jendela itu. Airmatanya membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dan bibir pucatnya berucap tanpa suara, 'Daddy, bogoshippo..'

0o0o0o0o0o

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu membelai wajah cantik 'istrinya' yang tertidur damai di lengannya. Pria bernama L. Joe itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke leher Chunji agar dia merasa hangat.

Ia baru akan menyusul namja cantik itu ke alam mimpi jika suara bel tidak mengganggunya. Iapun beranjak meninggalkan ranjang empuknya, memakai baju lengan panjang berbahan lembut dan hangat yang mencapai jemarinya dan memakai celana selututnya kemudian berjalan ke ruang depan.

'Siapa yang datang hujan-hujan begini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Cklek!

Pria bermata hitam bening itu terperanjat kaget saat melihat orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Niel.."

Niel tersenyum tipis. L. Joe segera menariknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup begini? Apa kau kehujanan? Kenapa kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya L. Joe bertubi-tubi. Ia mendudukkan Niel di sofa depan TV. "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kudengar kau ke Amerika, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengabariku?"

Niel tidak menjawab apapun. Ia menatap sendu kamar L. Joe yang sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan Chunji yang tertidur lelap di sana.

L. Joe menghela napas. Ia menangkup pipi Niel agar kembali menatapnya. Namun ia sedikit bergetar saat melihat tatapan Niel yang kosong dan bibirnya begitu pucat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Niel dan menggosoknya. "Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Niel... Biar kubuatkan coklat panas, ne?"

L. Joe berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Niel. Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian, namun ia langsung tercenung saat tak menemukan Niel di tempat duduknya. "Niel?" panggilnya.

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. L. Joe hampir saja menumpahkan coklat panasnya karena terkejut. Iapun menaruh cangkirnya dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Mata hitam beningnya membesar seketika. "Nyonya Choi.."

"Bisa kita bicara, Lee Byunghun-sshi?"

L. Joe mengangguk kaku. Entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan Heechul padanya begitu penuh dengan kebencian. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan namja cantik berbaju hitam itu masuk.

"Apa Anda datang kemari untuk mencari Niel?" tanyanya yang disambut tatapan kebingungan Heechul. "Umh... tadi Niel kemari. Namun, ia sudah tak ada saat aku kembali setelah membuat coklat panas untuknya," jelasnya sambil menunjuk coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

Heechul membuang mukanya. Apa kejadian saat Niel menemui Sheena terulang pada L. Joe?

"Jangan membual, Byunghun-sshi! Anakku sudah meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

L. Joe membelalak kaget. "A-Apa? Tapi dia baru saja—"

"Jika bukan karenamu, putraku pasti masih hidup sampai saat ini dengan bahagia!" Heechul hampir menjerit karena tak kuat membendung emosinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kaset video dari dalam mantel hangatnya dan menaruhnya kasar di meja. Kaset video yang diberikan oleh Sheena beberapa saat setelah Sheena ditemukan di kamar Niel. Dan Heechul yakin kaset video itu untuk L. Joe.

"Ini pesan terakhirnya untukmu. Aku harus pergi," ucap Heechul dingin sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah, satu lagi, selamat untuk kehamilan istrimu. Semoga dia tidak mati seperti anakku saat melahirkan," sinisnya.

"Mommy~"

Heechul menoleh kaget saat bidadari kecilnya memanggilnya. "Sheena! Mommy bilang tunggu di mobil, 'kan?"

"Hiks... Cina takut petil, Mommy... Huweee..." Sheena menangis keras sambil sesengukkan.

L. Joe menatap balita cantik berbibir tebal. Tangannya seolah tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia seolah ingin menggendong bocah itu dan menenangkannya. Rasa sesak menyeruak di dadanya melihat airmata membanjiri wajah Sheena. Ada apa dengannya?

"Daddiiieee! Cina tatuttt~ huweee..." Sheena berlari ke arah L. Joe dan memeluk kakinya.

L. Joe tidak tahu, namun ia menuruti hatinya untuk menggendong Sheena. "Ssshh... Tidak apa-apa, sayang... Petirnya sudah tidak ada.." ucapnya menenangkan sambil mengelus surai coklat lebat Sheena. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Niel.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya dengan mata memerah. Namun ia mengeraskan hatinya dan menarik paksa Sheena dari gendongan L. Joe. "Lepaskan anakku! Sheena, turun! Dia bukan daddy-mu!"

"Shileoyo~ Cina mau cama daddy! Mommy Niel bilang Daddy Byunghun daddy-nya Cina! Daddiiiee...!"

"Bukan! Dia bukan daddy-mu! Dia hanya pria brengsek tak bertanggung jawab! Dia pembunuh mommy-mu!"

"Aniya...! Huweee... Daddy...!" tangis Sheena makin keras.

Meski L. Joe tak mengerti, ia tetap memeluk Sheena erat. "Tolong jangan kasar padanya, Nyonya. Dia masih kecil."

"Peduli apa kau?! Pada ibunya saja kau tidak peduli! Kau hanya peduli pada Chunji-mu itu! Kau menyia-nyiakan putraku sampai akhir hidupnya!" teriak Heechul kalap. Ia hampir memukul wajah L. Joe jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Hentikan, Rella.." desah Siwon lembut yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana. Sebenarnya ia yang paling tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika melihat pria brengsek yang dicintai putranya itu. Tapi Niel-nya tetap tak akan hidup lagi semarah apapun dia.

"Sheena mau ikut daddy?" tawar Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya. Memberi gestur untuk menggendong putri sekaligus cucunya.

Sheena menatap daddy-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Sungguh? Nanti daddy bilang pada Mommy Niel lho kalau Sheena tidak mau pulang," kata Siwon lagi.

"Cina mau tetemu Mommy Niel lagi~" ucap Sheena luluh. Ia akhirnya mau berpindah ke gendongan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kita pulang, ne?" ajak Siwon. Ia melirik sebentar L. Joe, dan L. Joe mengangguk pasrah seolah mengerti arti lirikan Siwon yang bermaksud pamit.

"Ayo, Rella." Siwon menggandeng Heechul dengan tangannya yang lain dan beriringan meninggalkan rumah L. Joe.

L. Joe menatap kepergian ketiganya dalam diam. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar celotehan Sheena, bidadari kecil yang memanggilnya daddy.

"Nanti Cina tidul di tamal Mommy Niel lagi, ya? Bial Mommy Niel dateng telus nemenin Cina tidul deh~"

L. Joe menekan dadanya. Sesak lagi. Dia... tidak ingin Sheena pergi. 'Aneh sekali...' pikirnya.

"L. Joe.."

L. Joe memutar kepalanya ke samping kiri saat merasakan jemari istrinya menelusup di jemarinya. Dan bibirnya langsung bertabrakan dengan pucuk kepala Chunji yang ada di bahunya.

"Kau bangun, chagiya?"

Chunji mengangguk. "Umm~"

L. Joe merapikan rambut Chunji. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

"Gwaenchana... Mereka orangtua Niel, 'kan? Kenapa mereka kemari?" tanya Chunji.

L. Joe menuntun Chunji ke sofa dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap perut buncit Chunji, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana jika dia punya seorang noona?"

"Eoh?"

0o0o0o0o0o

L. Joe menengok istrinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Memastikan bahwa Chunji tidur dengan nyaman dipangkuannya dan tidak akan bangun sampai pagi datang.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan memegang remote pemutar kaset video dengan tangan berkeringat. Padahal di luar sana hujan masih belum berhenti mengguyur dengan deras. Entahlah, ia merasa berdebar. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia menekan tombol play dan video itupun mulai berputar.

PRAK!

Remote di tangannya terjatuh setelah ia melihat dengan jelas Niel di layar TV itu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi tunggal yang tepat menghadap kamera, mengenakan dress berwarna soft pink sepanjang lutut dengan pita di pinggangnya. Ia juga memakai jaket tebal yang hangat, menandakan cuaca yang memang buruk saat itu. Namja manis itu memeluk perut buncitnya... Itulah yang membuat L. Joe tercekat.

Apa itu Sheena? Apa itu... anaknya..?

"L. Joe hyung... Apa kabar?" sapa Niel sambil tersenyum. L. Joe ikut tersenyum walau masih dalam kebingungan. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat 'senyum anak kecil' milik Niel yang menggemaskan. 'Aku baik, Niel-ah... Sangat baik...'

"Aku berharap kau tidak melihat video ini. Karena itu artinya aku sudah mati. Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh melihat video ini selama aku masih hidup! Soalnya ini rahasia!" celoteh Niel bak anak kecil.

L. Joe tersenyum pilu, 'Sekarang aku sudah boleh lihat kan, Niel?'

Niel menghitung jemarinya. "Satu.. dua.. tiga... sudah enam bulan kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau merindukanku? Ah... tidak, itu terlalu muluk, kuganti saja, masihkah kau mengingatku?"

'Tentu, Niel.. Aku merindukanmu. Bahkan aku masih mengingatmu. Tidak hanya enam bulan, setelah lima tahun pun juga begitu.'

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyesal masuk ke Hanyang University. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? Bahkan menjadi hoobae-mu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras melupakanmu."

'Kenapa begitu? Apa kau membenciku?'

"Kau tidak tahu kan.. aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di toko kue Aunty Wookie. Karenamu, aku jadi tahu apa itu cinta. Kau cinta pertamaku. Saranghaeyo, L. Joe hyung!" Niel membuat love sign di atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

L. Joe menatap Niel dalam-dalam. 'Selama itukah? Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu sangat lama..'

"Bagiku kau sangat mempesona. Kau selalu memperhatikanku, melindungiku dan selalu menjagaku.. Gomawo!"

'Seperti itukah? Terima kasih. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau menganggapku sebaik itu di matamu.'

"Aku terlalu bodoh, kupikir semua perhatian yang kau berikan adalah bentuk dari rasa cintamu padaku. Ternyata kau hanya menganggapku dongsaeng." Niel tertawa getir. "Yeah, mana mungkin orang sesempurna dirimu masih sendiri, aku terlalu percaya diri. Ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih. Aku... patah hati.."

L. Joe seperti ditampar sangat keras saat airmata pertama Niel jatuh saat itu. 'Maaf, Niel... Aku membuatmu salah paham dengan kasih sayangku..'

"Kau tahu, aku pernah melakukan hal konyol untukmu. Aku membuat chocolate cake berbentuk hati sampai empat kali demi menyatakan cinta padamu. Tiga yang lain hangus, yang terakhir malah gagal kuberikan padamu. Habisnya... kau membawa kekasihmu saat itu. Ck, kau benar-benar membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu."

'Jadi karena itukah kau pergi dan tidak jadi menemuiku? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu. Maaf, seharusnya aku bilang sejak awal bahwa aku sudah punya Chunji. Maaf menyakitimu terus, Niel..'

"Saat kau berhenti jadi pekerja freelance di toko Aunty, kau menciumku.." Niel meraba dahinya seolah itu baru saja terjadi sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku senang, tapi mulai saat itu aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakanmu."

"Sialnya aku malah masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu tiga tahun kemudian. Padahal aku sudah memulai hidup bahagiaku lagi, tapi semuanya jadi kacau karenamu!" tuding Niel kesal.

'Maaf, aku memang hanya bisa membuatmu menderita, Niel.'

"Aku jadi gagal melupakanmu. Aku jadi gagal menghapus cintaku untukmu. Lebih-lebih saat kau menyelamatkanku dari senior-senior jahat itu. Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

'Caci aku sepuasmu, Niel. Aku rela...'

"Tapi... seperti dulu lagi... Aku mencintaimu lagi, dan aku patah hati lagi... Kau masih bersama kekasihmu.. Saat di dekatku pun kan terus menceritakan tentang Chunji hyung tanpa peduli hatiku yang lagi-lagi hancur. Kenapa kau menyiksaku terus sih, hyung?" Niel mulai terisak. Ia menghapus airmatanya secepat cairan itu mengalir.

'Mianhae..'

"Kau semakin dekat denganku saat hubunganmu dengannya merenggang karena kesibukan Chunji hyung sebagai wakil ketua senat. Aku tahu, aku hanya jadi pelarianmu... Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak... Aku terlalu mencintaimu.." ucap Niel.

'Mianhae, Niel.. Aku memanfaatkanmu..'

"Asal aku terus di sisimu, asal aku selalu kauberi perhatian lebih, akan kulakukan apapun. Tidak peduli itu salah atau benar. Aku sungguh tidak peduli! Yang penting kau bersamaku, selama yang kau bisa," ujar Niel. Ia dibutakan oleh cintanya yang terlalu besar.

'Aku yang memulai kesalahan ini, Niel. Karena akulah kau jadi seperti itu..'

"Malam itu kau datang padaku dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau mengamuk dan memperkosaku sambil meneriakkan nama Chunji hyung terus. Ada apa?"

'Maaf, aku memang biadab. Chunji berselingkuh dengan Changjo. Aku melihat mereka kencan,' jawab L. Joe dalam hati.

"Kau jahat sekali, aku bukan Chunji hyung! Kenapa kau lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku? Kau menyakitiku luar dalam!"

'Aku tahu... Kalau kau masih ada, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melawan berapa kalipun kau akan memukulku..'

Niel mengusap perut besarnya perlahan. "Dua bulan kemudian aku baru tahu tentang kehamilanku. Tapi saat aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, kau malah datang lebih dulu padaku dan meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan gelap kita karena kau dan Chunji hyung sudah dekat kembali. Aku bisa apa? Aku hanya simpananmu, jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dari hidupku."

'Maaf... Benar kata orangtuamu, aku memang brengsek.. Saat itu Chunji bilang bahwa dia dan Changjo tidak ada hubungan apapun. Changjo mencintai Ricky. Dan aku melupakan segalanya. Bahkan dirimu... maafkan aku, aku membuangmu setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu..'

"Meski aku tinggal sendiri, aku tetap mempertahankan bayi kita—ah tidak, maksudku bayiku, hanya bayiku.. Daddy sangat marah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sembilanbelas tahun hidupku, Daddy menamparku. Memang aku yang salah, aku yang murahan, aku yang membutakan mata dari statusmu, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

'Daddy-mu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakanmu, Niel. Dia menamparmu gara-gara aku. Kembalilah, dan pukul aku seratus kali untuk menggantikan tamparannya.'

"Mommy lebih parah. Sampai sekarang dia masih mendiamkanku dan menganggapku tidak ada. Meski akhirnya daddy memaafkanku, mommy masih tetap belum bisa... Aku rindu mommy, hyung... Aku rindu dipeluk mommy, aku rindu roti isi daging buatan mommy, aku rindu semuanya dari mommy.. Apa mommy masih akan mendiamkanku sampai bayiku lahir? Hiks... bagaimana kalau aku mati saat itu dan giliran aku yang tidak bisa bicara padanya?"

"Aku berbohong padamu, aku tidak ke Amerika. Aku masih dan akan terus di sini... untuk anak darimu.."

Niel mengambil sebuah foto hasil USG-nya dan mendekatkannya ke kamera. "Ini bayi perempuanku saat usianya lima bulan! Sekarang sudah delapan bulan. Cantik, 'kan?"

L. Joe me-rewind rekaman ke bagian foto USG dan mempausenya. Ia tersenyum haru. Ditaruhnya kepala Chunji di sofa lalu mendekati TV dan menyentuh foto janin Niel.

"Annyeong, baby... Ini daddy..." bisiknya. 'Apa aku pantas diakui olehmu, baby?'

Pria itu kembali ke mem-play videonya.

"Aku akan memberinya nama Sheena, hadiah dari Tuhan. Kau ingin anak perempuan bernama Sheena, 'kan?"

'Jadi kau masih mengingatnya, Niel?'

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah banyak bicara. Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarnya. Baiklah, kupersingkat saja. L. Joe hyung, semoga kau bisa terus bersama dengan Chunji hyung. Kalian tidak boleh berpisah lagi! Kalian harus terus bersama dan menikah. Kalau tidak, pengorbananku bisa sia-sia. Kalian juga harus punya anak laki-laki. Jadi kau tidak hanya memiliki Sheena, tapi juga Austin. Kau ingin anak lelaki bernama Austin, 'kan?"

'Kau melihatnya kan, Niel? Aku melakukan semua yang kau suruh.'

Niel mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Ia berkedip beberapa kali agar matanya berhenti mengalirkan butiran kristal itu. "Ah, ini menyakitkan.. Tapi kau harus bahagia! Tolong hiduplah dengan baik. Kumohon jangan membenci Sheena. Aku yang ingin dia hidup. Aku yang ingin dia menemaniku sebagai penggantimu. Aku janji, dia tidak akan merusak hubunganmu dengan Chunji hyung. Dia hanya anakku, aku tak akan membebanimu untuk mengurusnya. A-aku... Hiks... Kumohon jangan anggap dia benalu dalam hidupmu.. Karena kami... begitu mencintaimu.."

'Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Niel? Sebegitu jahatkah aku dimatamu? Ya, aku memang orang yang jahat. Aku benar-benar jahat... tapi aku menyayangi kalian... Sungguh..'

Niel menghapus kasar airmatanya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia mengusap perutnya sekali lagi. "Bye-bye, Daddy Byunghunnie~ Sheena sayaaaang sekali sama daddy. Muuaachh!" ucapnya sambil memberikan kiss bye imut pada kamera dan 'klik!', rekaman itu berakhir.

L. Joe menggigit bibirnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia memberikan kiss bye balasan pada layar TV-nya. "Daddy juga sayang Sheena.." gumamnya. Ia berusaha untuk tegar, tapi tak bisa. Wajahnya menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

"Niel... kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?! Kenapa kau mempertahankannya untukku? Jika kau tidak mempertahankannya, kau pasti masih ada.."

"Karena dia anakmu.."

L. Joe mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. "N-niel.."

Niel tersenyum dan menyeka airmata L. Joe. "Karena dia anakmu, jadi aku mempertahankannya. Aku tidak keberatan mati untuk anak dari orang yang kucintai. Karena kebahagiaan terbesarku, adalah saat aku membagi nyawaku bersamanya dalam tubuhku."

Hati L. Joe teriris mendengarnya. "Maaf... aku membunuhmu... Ini semua gara-gara aku..."

Niel menggeleng dan memeluk L. Joe yang makin terisak. "Jika kau ada waktu, kunjungilah Sheena. Dia bilang dia ingin main dan dininabobokkan oleh Daddy Byunghun-nya."

L. Joe menganggukkan kepalanya. Niel kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo... Pastikan kalian selalu bahagia, ne!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Mommy, ini bagaimana calanya?" Sheena berlari-lari kecil ke arah seorang namja cantik yang tengah duduk di tepi kolam renang. Ditangannya ada sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah muda kental dan sebuah alat peniup berbentuk lingkaran.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan memangku Sheena. "Sheena mau bermain soap bubbles?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan antusias Sheena. Namja cantik itu pun mencelupkan alat peniupnya ke dalam botol, membasahi alat itu dengan gelembung sabun lalu meniupnya lembut. Gelembung-gelembung kecil berwarna pelangi bening beterbangan di sekitar tubuh mereka. Sheena mengerjap takjub.

"Uwaaaahhh~ gelembungnya banyak!" pekik Sheena senang. Ia memecahkan gelembung-gelembung sabun itu satu per satu dengan jari mungilnya.

Namja cantik itu tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan putrinya. "Ayo sini! Mommy ajarin Sheena!"

"Eung!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Dia cantik."

Bisikan merdu itu mengagetkan L. Joe dari lamunannya. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya terfokus pada Chunji dan Sheena kini beralih pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Kau juga cantik," kata L. Joe.

"Dia menyayangi Sheena walau Sheena bukan anak kandungnya. Dia menerima Sheena dan tidak membenci Sheena walau dia anakmu dengan orang lain. Dia baik sekali."

"Kau lebih menyayangi Sheena. Kau juga lebih baik, kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi Sheena."

"Chunji hidup."

"Kau juga hidup, dihatiku."

Niel tertawa. "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

L. Joe menyentil hidung Niel. "Aku mencintaimu, tentu saja. Dongsaeng-ku tercinta~"

"Cukup! Kau menyakitiku dengan embel-embel dongsaeng itu!" Niel memajukan bibir tebalnya.

L. Joe makin tertawa geli. "Baiklah, biar kuperbaiki. Aku mencintaimu, ibu dari anak perempuanku~"

Kerucut di bibir Niel memudar, berganti dengan senyuman. Ia memeluk lengan kiri L. Joe dan menariknya meninggalkan taman di dekat kolam renang. "Aku menyukainya! Kau harus sering-sering mengatakannya!"

"Ne~ ne~ dasar hantu manja!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh Heechul. Namja cantik itu berdiri tegak di balkon kamar mendiang putranya, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Banyak hal-hal yang dilewatinya selama beberapa waktu ini. Kematian putra tunggalnya, kehadiran cucu perempuannya yang selalu memanggilnya mommy dan pria brengsek yang dicintai putranya yang terus-terusan memohon maaf padanya. Selama beberapa bulan pria brengsek itu berusaha, hingga akhirnya ia mendapat maaf dari Heechul. Bahkan kini meski tak mau mengakuinya, Heechul begitu menyayangi L. Joe dan Chunji seperti anaknya sendiri. Lebih-lebih saat tahu Chunji tetap menyayangi Sheena walau anak itu adalah anak hasil 'perselingkuhan' L. Joe dan Niel.

Heechul menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Bau apel segar selalu terasa menyengat di kamar Niel. Dan dia menyukainya, itulah alasannya pindah ke kamar Niel sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Agar dia bisa selalu merasakan Niel di dekatnya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Membuat mata blackpearl-nya terbuka. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu. "Kau terbangun?"

"Umm.. Habisnya, obat tidurku pergi meninggalkanku, sih.." bisik Siwon manja.

Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Pria tua yang manja!"

"Kau lebih tua!"

"Wajahku sepuluh tahun lebih muda darimu, MaSi~" ledek Heechul.

"Aku tidak suka itu!" dengus Siwon. "Hey, apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menunjuk botol bercahaya di tangan Heechul.

"Fireflies," jawab Heechul singkat.

"Kesukaan Niel," tebak Siwon. "Kalau dia ada, dia pasti bilang, 'Daddy, kenapa kunang-kunang punya lampu? Mana kabel untuk menghantarkan listriknya? Mana saklar untuk mematikan lampunya?' dia benar-benar bisa menciptakan seribu pertanyaan dalam satu topik."

"Tapi ada satu kalimat yang tak pernah kulupa darinya tentang kunang-kunang," ucap Heechul.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang, 'Niel ingin jadi kunang-kunang. Jadi waktu mati lampu, daddy tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukan yang iya-iya pada mommy.' See? Dia benar-benar anakku!"

Siwon mendengus. "Dunia tahu dia lebih menyayangiku daripada kau, Rella~"

"Iya, iya~" ucap Heechul malas berdebat. Ia membuka tutup botolnya dan mengeluarkan kunang-kunangnya. Malam yang gelap berubah bercahaya karena serangga-serangga itu.

"Apa dia bahagia di sana?"

'Aku akan selalu bahagia, selama Daddy Cassanova dan Mommy Aphrodite bahagia.'

Heechul tersentak. Ia menatap Siwon yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat jawaban darinya."

Heechul menduduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis haru. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara baby-nya?

"Daddy, mommy, jangan pacaran terus! Ingat umur!"

Teriakan L. Joe dari kamar sebelah membuat Siwon dan Heechul menggeram kesal. Keduanya merasa menyesal membiarkan L. Joe menginap di rumah mereka. Seharusnya, mereka hanya membiarkan Chunji dan Austin saja yang tidur di rumah mereka. Sedangkan L. Joe? Buang saja!

"Dia bukan anakku! Dia setan!" omel Heechul.

Siwon mencium rambut istrinya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kamar. Siwon segera menutup pintu balkon, walau ia sedikit bingung kenapa kunang-kunang yang dilepas istrinya malah masuk ke kamar dan bukannya pergi bebas.

"Rella, kunang-kunangnya kenapa—NIEL?!"

"Sssttt~" Niel menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, meminta sang ayah agar tidak membuka suara. "Sheena sedang tidur," bisiknya. "Dia mencariku, makanya dia pindah kemari."

Heechul mematung di tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh putranya, namun ia takut Niel pergi jika ia melakukannya.

Niel tersenyum. "Terima kasih kunang-kunangnya, Mommy. Aku sangat menyukainya," ucapnya. Kunang-kunang itu melingkarinya. Memberikan cahaya terang padanya dan rasa hangat pada Sheena.

"Hummhh.." Sheena menggeliat kecil. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dada ibunya dan bergumam kecil.

Niel menepuk-nepuk pantat putrinya dan bersenandung agar Sheena tidur lebih nyenyak.

"Watashino Ohako No Mae de  
Nakanaide kudasai  
Sokoni Watashi wa Imasen  
Nemutte nanka imasen

Sen no Kazeni  
Sen no kazeni Natte  
Ano ookina sora wo  
Fukiwata ateimasu

Akiniwo hikarini natte hatake ni furisosogu  
Fuyuwa daiya no youni  
Kirameku yuki ni Naru  
Asaha torini natte

Anatawo mezamesaseru  
Yuruwa hoshini natte anatawo mimamoru  
Watashino Ohako No Mae de  
Nakanaide kudasai

Sokoni Watashi wa Imasen  
Shinde nanka imasen  
Sen no Kazeni  
Sen no kazeni Natte

Ano ookina sora wo  
Fukiwata ateimasu  
Sen no Kazeni  
Sen no kazeni Natte

Ano ookina sora wo  
Fukiwata ateimasu  
Ano ookina sora wo  
Fukiwata ateimasu.."

"Selamat tidur, bidadari kecilku.."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sen No Kaze Ni Natte – Yesung, Ryeowook, Onew

"Janganlah kau menangis di depan pusaraku  
Aku tidak berada di sana  
Aku tidak tidur di sana

Aku menjadi seribu angin  
Seribu angin yang bertiup  
di angkasa luas

Aku menjadi cahaya yang menerangi ladang  
Pada musim dingin aku menjadi salju yang berkilauan bak berlian  
Pada pagi hari aku menjadi burung yang akan membangunkanmu

Malam hari kumenjadi bintang yang menjagamu

Janganlah kau menangis di depan pusaraku  
Aku tak ada di sana  
aku tidak mati

Aku menjadi seribu angin  
Seribu angin yang bertiup di angkasa luas.."

Ayo ripiu-ripiu~

No Siders, please~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
